Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace (Being re-written)
by Gabers100
Summary: Hello, uh Hello? Yes, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace is now open! Uh, Remember our company policy though, Fazbear Entertainment is NOT responsible for Damage To Property or person, and if a death HAS occurred, we promise to file a missing person report as soon as he carpets have been cleaned, and the tiles have been replaced. (Credit to Aldin1996 for Cover art, and I don't own FNAF)
1. A few Firsts

**Hello, I'm Gabers100, and this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace. Now, a whole lot of firsts before you read on, if you want to get the full story.**

 **First off, READ MY AU TIMELINE! It's very important because it shows how various characters became how they are, or why something happened.**

 **Second, If you want to give me OC's, I won't be taking Animatronic OC's because I require human OC's more than Animatronic OC's. If you want to give me an OC, please follow these rules:**

 **One-Make sure It's realistic! No person with a gun or some red-eyed demon who can generate swords out of thin air. It must be LEGAL and REALISTIC.**

 **Two-Give them a description, I'd like to know what they look like, how they talk to people, if they have an accent (Not too many guys, I am horrible at German and stuff.)**

 **Three-Don't expect the OC to arrive right away! I have to time it right, not have a new character every chapter!**

 **Anyway, that's really all I have. Thanks for clicking on the page, and I hope you like the Fanfic!-Gabers100**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's AND MY VERSION OF THE ANIMATRONICS!**


	2. A Beginning

**Hello FNaF Fans! I'm Gabers100, and this is my first Fanfic ever made. Thanks for reading!**

Jeremy Schmidt needed a job. He was Twenty Two and fresh out of collage, but he needed SOME way to pay for his apartment, other than letting his friend Sam pay for it. After all, it's not very nice to let your best (and possibly only) friend pay for both his and your rent. So at 8:25 AM on Sunday, Jeremy was looking for a job in the Sunday paper. Most of them were really low, Janitor for a school, dish washer for a restaurant, and others similar to them. Sam, who was getting ready for his job, walked by and sat down next to Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy, how's job hunting?" Sam asked.  
"It's going ok, i guess. Most of the jobs are crap though. Janitor and Dishwasher? I'm desperate, but not that desperate." Jeremy said. He had an American accent, as did Sam. "Well, you don't really have many jobs you can apply for until after you go through collage..."  
"I know, i know. But you'd think there'd be better jobs, considering its Oregon."  
"Eh, I've only been here for a year, i wouldn't know."  
Then Sam pointed towards the back of the page Jeremy Was looking at. "Hey, here's a good job. Night Guard for a re-opening Pizzeria." Sam pointed out, and Jeremy flipped the newspaper over. It had no picture, but it had quite a bit of Text. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace" Was looking for a night guard, working 12AM to 6AM. "Five Hundred and Fifty Dollars a week? That's enough for rent and a bit of food!" Jeremy exclaimed, immediately interested. "Well, glad you found a job. Go ahead and apply." Sam said, relieved that his friend was getting a job. "Anyway, I've gotta go get to my job. Good luck!" Sam said, and he left, leaving Jeremy in the small apartment.

 **Thanks for reading everyone, sorry that the chapter is a bit short. I hope you liked the first chapter of The Next Generation! I'll continue to try and update as much as i can before the next school year. Thanks for your support!-Gabers100**


	3. Introduction to Fazbear Entertainment

Jeremy made sure the address was right. The Pizzeria looked like a dump, with large spider webs in the windows and with trash on the ground. "You'd think they'd clean up..." He said and he knocked on the door. After a minute he saw a man in his late forties walk up and open the door. "Can i help you?" He asked. He had a gruff voice, and he seemed to be tired, as he had slight bags under his eyes. He wore a white button-up shirt with a red tie, and he wore blue jeans with a brown belt. He had blonde-grey hair that was still full, and he had dark, ocean-blue eyes. "Well, uh, i wanted to ask if that Night Guard job was still available." The man looked at him suspiciously, and pulled out a Phone and tapped a few times. "Yeah, the Night Shift is still open. Are you wanting to apply?"

"Yeah, i'm going to apply. Could i have the Application paper?" Jeremy said, and the man motioned him inside. The Pizzeria was about as destroyed inside as it was outside. Soda stains were on the tiles, there were napkins on the floor and tables, and party hats and plates were all over the place. The main room was fairly large, and at least four other doors, as well as an empty stage. "So, why did you choose to be a night guard here, anyway?" the man asked, and it shook Jeremy out of looking around "Huh? Oh, uh... Well, there aren't many other jobs like this, and i was just lucky enough to find this job." Jermey said, and the two walked into a small office, about twice the size of a cubicle, and it had only four large items inside: a computer, a desk, and two chairs. situated on both sides. The stranger sat down on the side with the computer, and Jeremy sat on the other. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Scott Frederick, but just call me Scott." The manager said, and he extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Scott, I'm Jeremy Schmidt." And the two shook hands, although Scott seemed to have paled slightly when Jeremy mentioned his name, but Jeremy didn't care. Scott got a stack of papers out and handed them to Jeremy. "So, here's the Application, the details about the job, our policy, and other papers of interest..." Jeremy looked the paper over, and quickly read the Policy, "Welcome to Fazbear Entertainment.. Not responsible for damage to property or person... Missing person report will be filed..." Jeremy signed it and moved to the Application and filled it out, although all it really had were questions about his background. "So that's all settled, any questions about the place?" Scott asked as Jeremy Handed the application to Scott. "Is there like some training i need before this?" The soon-to-be night guard asked. "Well, we have some pre-recorded messages from one of our older night guards, their messages should tell you everything."

"Alright, and anything I should know?"

"The message will let you know, most likely."

"Thanks. When do i start?"

"You can start Monday, because the message machine checks the day of the week, it uses a certain message for a certain day of the week. Really complicated mechanical stuff, i guess you could ask Fritz about it."

"Who's Fritz?" Jeremy asked, and Scott pointed to a board, and it showed the current employees of Freddy's. Fritz was apparently the mechanic for the Pizzeria, along with the designer for new Animatronics. "Oh. So i'll go here to work Monday?"

"Thats right sport. Anyway, i need to get back to work. I'll see you Monday!"

"Alright, thanks for giving me the job, sir." Jeremy said, and he got up, as Scott looked over to his Computer, and Jeremy decided it was best to leave. As he walked out the Office door and began to walk to the door, he noticed that a few people with jeans and dark jackets were apparently busy putting some boxes off the stage and into the Backstage. Apparently they put the Animatronics up, and Jeremy got a good look at them. In the middle was a Bear-like animatronic, wearing a top hat, a bow tie, and three buttons going down its chest, and it held a microphone. It was colored brown with lighter, almost tan highlights, and he had blue eyes. Jeremy guessed this was Freddy Fazbear. To Freddy's right was a sky-blue bunny, which apparently wore a lavender T-Shirt with a red bowtie. She-Jeremy guessed that it was a she, also had highlights, such as near her nose and mouth, or on the insides of her ears, colored White. She had a red rock-style guitar, and she had emerald-green eyes. To the left of Freddy was a yellow... Chicken. Jeremy guessed the chicken was also female. She had a orange beak and legs, and she wore a bib that read "Lets Party!" She carried a Cupcake on a plate, and she had purple eyes. Jeremy then realized he was staring at them for a full minute and he shook his head and quickly left. On his way home, he stopped by a Fast Food restaurant and got a hamburger. He then walked into his apartment and played Counter-Attack: Global Assault for the rest of the day, and he went to bed at about 9:30.

 **The ending was a bit weak, but thanks for reading anyway! The chapters will slow down the more i go on due to me only making the first five chapters before publishing. Once again, thanks for reading!-Gabers100**


	4. The Point Of No Return

**Hey guys, Gabers100 here, and first off… I AM SO SORRY! I didn't even notice the glitch page until a few days afterword! This is what chapter 3 was going to be, so everything's alright! Thanks for staying with me, and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!-Gabers100**

…

*Beep beep beep*

*Bee-*

Jeremy put his hand on his Alarm and yawned. It was 4:30 PM, on Monday, June 17th, 2023. Jeremy got up and stretched, and walked over to his Computer, where he had Steam Engine, a sort of Facebook for gamers, still on. He opened his friend list and clicked on his Sister's profile, Sarah.

-Steam Engine Chat-

[Don't give your password to strangers.]

Jeremy Schmidt: Hey sis, i got a job! :D

Andr Girl (Sarah): Yay! Where?

Jeremy Schmidt: I got it at some old Pizzeria that's re-opening. Just a few blocks from my house. :)

Andr Girl (Sarah): Cool! Let me know how it is when it's done. :P

Jeremy Schmidt : Alright. I get to be a night guard, so I'm going to watch Markiplayer until then, i guess.

Andr Girl (Sarah) Alright, but don't be late. :L

Andr Girl (Sarah) is away.

-End Mist Chat-

Jeremy opened up Mytube and watched Markiplayer play Disappear, and checked the clock after every video.

...

Jeremy got his watch, glasses, and shoes and and left the house, making sure he locked it, to head to his new job. He un-hooked his bike and began to bike over to the old Pizzeria.

...

Jeremy knocked on the door, and was surprised find a young teen, probably just out of high school, open the door. "Sir, Freddy Fazbear's isn't open yet, so if you could please wait until next week, we'll be available..." The more-than-likely intern said, and he trailed off when Jeremy looked at him. Jeremy's always heard that his eyes are really piercing, and that people feel like he's looking into their soul, and Jeremy used that to his advantage. The teenager straightened slightly, and Jeremy explained his reasons for being there. "I'm the new Night Guard here, I was just wondering where I was supposed to go." Jeremy said, and the teenager let him inside and pointed to the hall. "Just keep heading down until you reach it, you'll notice it." The intern said. "Thanks, Mister..?"

"Hernandez, but just call me Gabe." The intern said, going back to work. Jeremy began walking down the hall, looking around. The place had some weird posters. Most of them were kids drawings of Freddy Fazbear's, stapled to the wall. A few were somewhat OK, but one of them featured a… some sort of Puppet. It was pretty disturbing, to say the least. Another featured a… Yellow Freddy, apparently singing to some children. Talk about weird.

…

 **This is about all I have for today, I'm sorry I didn't notice the glitch until later! I'll be sure to load up chapter 4 shortly after this, so stay tuned!**


	5. A Phone Call

Jeremy continued down the hall and found the Office at the end of the hallway. "This place is a mess..." Jeremy muttered, and he sat down in a small wheeled chair. The placed smelled alright, although there was a layer of dust around the desk, the only thing not covered was a small Monitor-Tablet hybrid. Jeremy picked it up and pressed the power button on the side, and it instantly loaded up. "That's interesting..." Jeremy said, and the place showed a Camera system of the restaurant. He tapped on the "CAM 02b" and it showed the Left Hallway corner. Jeremy fiddled with this some more, and put it down. Then he heard a bell, more of a chime, ring. "Must be the start of my shift..." Jeremy whispered, and he pulled up the tablet again. He noticed a small battery symbol appear, and it showed how much he was using. With the tablet and the light, he was using 18% an hour. "Talk about efficient." He said sarcastically, and he heard a phone ring. He looked around for the source, and found a small, 6-inch by 6-inch Recording Device, which looked old enough to be there since the 90's. It ringed three times before making a "click" and apparently beginning the message. "Uh, Hello and welcome to Fazbear entertainment! Ah... So, I'll be your sort of... Uh, Trainer, I guess." The voice said, it was male and a bit gruff. The man sounded about Jeremy's age, and his tone was... Uncertain? Scared? Jeremy couldn't tell. "So, anyway, let me read the contract they gave you... Because most people don't exactly read the contract these days now, huh?" The voice said, and it chuckled, then it cleared It's throat. "Welcome to Fazbear Entertainment, a group devoted to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where family and fun come to life... Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person... Uh... Oh." The recording said, apparently surprised by something. "Uh... If a death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as The carpets have been cleaned and the carpets have been replaced..." The voice said, and Jeremy raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, I know it sounds a bit... Gruesome. Then again, you ARE a guard, you might have a robbery or something... But uh... Yeah..." The voice trailed off, and Jeremy realized what he got himself into. "Now, about YOUR safety, uh... Well, the animatronics DO move at night... Not that it matters, right? I mean, it's not like they can do anything to you... The universal law of Robotics..." The voice assured, and Jeremy yawned. "Anyway, you have a monitor and two doors and lights... There'll help you for if something… or someone… is outside your office. The door is the red button near the doors… When you press it, a door closes on that open space…" The man said, and Jeremy pressed the red button. With a loud "SLAM!" a steel door quickly shut down on the open space. "Holy crap! What're these supposed to keep out?" Jeremy yelled in surprise, and he pressed the now green button and the door went up with a "whoosh." The "Phone man" continued, sounding more mysterious. "Now, there's a light button right under that door button. Press it and a light will illuminate the door… and whatever's outside of it. Those are you're secondary tools for staying here… Your main tool is the Monitor on the desk in front of you. You can boot it up by pressing the button on the upper left corner of it. It's one of those nifty touch screens." The man on the recording said, and Jeremy booted up his Monitor. He touched "CAM 1B" and it showed the dining room of the Restaurant. The man on the recording continued again. "Like I said, the animatronics move at night, to 'clear up their servos' as Management claims, but don't worry, you'll be fine. Anyway, I'll let you know anything else that happens later in the week. Good luck, have a good night!" The man said, and the recording stopped with another "click." Jeremy tapped "CAM 1A" and looked at the stage. Something was wrong… One of them was missing.


	6. Update 1

**Hey guys, Gabers100 here, I'm here to let you know I'm working on Chapter 6 a much as I can! It'll probably be VERY long and I hope you'll enjoy it, and THANKS FOR THE 500+ VIEWS! I'll be sure and continue this story. Go ahead and Review, and if you've liked it so far, go ahead and follow! I'll be back soon with Chapter 6!-** **Gabers100**


	7. Making Friends

Jeremy noticed that it was Bonnie who was missing, and he switched to CAM 1B, where he found her looking around at the restaurant the way someone would look around at a new house. She then looked back at the Camera, winked, and walked towards the Office. Jeremy paled in his seat and he put the monitor down. "So i get to make sure they don't get... Robotnapped?" Jeremy muttered to himself as he pressed the light buttons on the doors, waiting for Bonnie to pop up in either doorway. After about ten seconds of doing this, the Blue bunny appeared in the Left doorway, and she suddenly stopped and stood still for a full five seconds, enough for Jeremy to slam the door down and keep her outside. He opened his monitor and looked in CAM 2B and found Bonnie rubbing her eyes, before she went of the Camera's view, right outside the door. He heard knocking on the door, and he turned on the light. He saw her peek in the window. "Hi, Mister Guard." She said, she had an american accent, and she sounded playful. "Uh... Hi?" Jeremy said and she tapped on the glass. "Can i come in?" She asked, and Jeremy looked from her to the Door button thinking about the possible outcomes. Either she would be friendly and they'd become good friends, or she'd try and take him to the backstage and he'd have to somehow shut her down. Jeremy, deciding to be a bit daring, tapped the door button, causing it to open. "Thanks! Whoa, this is small." The animatronic bunny said in surprise as she walked into the already cramped room. Jeremy moved his chair and himself back a bit to let Bonnie have some room, then stopped and he stood up. "It's probably better that we talk in the dining room... Bit crowded in here..." Jeremy said, and the Animatronic Anthro nodded.

* * *

Jeremy sat down and Bonnie sat next to him. "So... How's being a night guard?" Bonnie asked, and Jeremy Blinked. "It's so-so, I guess... It's only my first night here." Jeremy muttered, and Bonnie grinned. "Cool." She said, and Jeremy sipped from his canteen that he always had hung around his waist. "Why arn't the others moving?" Jeremy asked, and Bonnie looked at the Stage, which held the other two Animatronics, who were completely still. "I don't know, You've been here longer than i have..." Bonnie muttered, and Jeremy nodded in understanding. "I guess they have to activate their nightmodes or something..." Jeremy said, and he checked his watch. 5:23 AM. Jeremy looked back up, and blinked, because he thought he saw a glimpse of Yellow near the Backstage... "Hey, are you alright?" Bonnie asked, and Jeremy blinked and looked back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine... Thought I saw a... Uh, rat or something." He said, and she groaned. "I hate rats..." She mumbled, and she perked up suddenly. "Well, It's time for me to get back on stage... See you tomorrow night!" She said happily, and she climbed up the steps and went to the position she started in. "She's pretty nice." Jermey said to himself, and he got up and headed back to the Office to pack-up.

 **Whelp, I'm back.**


	8. Dreams

Jeremy finished packing up his stuff and began walking out the door when he saw Scott getting out of his pickup truck, and Jeremy noticed that Scott perked up when he saw Jeremy, and he walked over to him. "Hey Jeremy, how was the first night?" The Manager asked, and Jeremy wondered if Scott knew about the animatronics moving at night. "Well, it was... It was a bit, well, boring." Jeremy answered, and Scott raised an eyebrow. "Well, it gets better as the week goes on, just a heads-up." Scott said, slightly pleased at Jeremy's answer. "By the way, if there's anything you'd like to ask or share, I'll be here during business hours, come by anytime. Your badge lets you get a free Medium Pizza everyday, as well. If you don't need anything else, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jeremy." Scott said happily, and Jeremy nodded and got on his bike and left. When he got home, he opened the door silently and heard Sam snoring, asleep. "Guess I'll sleep the night off..." Jeremy muttered, yawning. He walked over to his room and went to sleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Jeremy woke up in the exact same office he worked in, although it was a lot darker and creepier. He looked around and found that the place WAS the office he worked in, yet it seemed older, more... Unsettling. He flipped open his tablet to find the animatronics, although they seemed a lot older and... Well, they looked a LOT older than the ones he had to watch. All of them were bulky, and Jeremy couldn't tell what gender any of them were. As he was staring at them, the Monitor shut down, causing Jermey to begin to sweat. It was like his first night, exept scarier. He flicked the power on his monitor at least three times before the monitor began showing the words "ITS ME" on the screen, which made Jeremy jump in his seat. Then the Nightguard remembered what happened on his first night, and he turned on his Light button. Standing there was Bonnie, a lavander color with nothing on but the same bowtie Jeremy's bonnie had. Jeremy heard some sort of moan come from the Animatronic, and he slammed his fist on the DOOR button, causing the steel door to slam down with a loud crash. Jeremy realised by the banging that this was a lot more dangerous than his real job, in the real world. Suddenly, he heard another moan, and he pressed his other light button. He heard a sort of "clicklick" sound, and the light wouldn't turn on. "Oh crap." Was all Jeremy could say before an unearthly screech pierced his ears and suddenly everything turned black.

 **Realised there already was a Fanfic with a ghostly female freddy, srry bout that System!**


	9. Update 2

**Hey guys, Gabers100 here, Letting you guys know I'm currently having a HUGE writer's block right now, and that I'm working on a Sword Art Online Fanfiction right now as well, so I don't really know what I'm doing right now. I may put a poll up tonight sometime, so stay tuned!**


	10. The Past

Jeremy suddenly woke up in his room, and he checked his watch. 8:30 PM. "Man, that was a weird dream..." Jeremy muttered, and he got up and walked over to his Fridge, opening it to find his Canteen inside. "Glad Sam put this here... I hate warm soda." Jeremy said to himself, and he got out a Cheese Stick. His dinner. "Guess i'll go ahead and get ready for my shift..." Jeremy thought to himself, and he began to iron out his Uniform, wondering what would happen tonight.

*Linebreak*

Jeremy locked hs bike down and walked inside, and knocked on the door to the Manager's Office, and heard Scott say "Come in!" Jeremy walked in and Scott perked up. "Jeremy! I was just talking about you to a friend of mine!"

"Oh really? What friend?"

"A close friend." Scott said, almost cryptically. Jeremy brushed it off though. "Sir, i was wondering about the original establishment." Jeremy said, and Scott looked at him strangely. "What about it?" the manager asked. "Well, what were the Animatronics like there?" Jeremy inquired. "Well, they were a lot bulkier due to the limitations of robotics back in 2003. Matter of fact, I got a picture right here." Scott said, and he pulled out a picture that depicted an older version of the Pizzeria the two were standing in. It looked lightly cleaner, but other than that it was exactly the same. The picture showed what appeared to be the main stage, with the original three Animatronics. They all looked like they were overweight, and their size was massive. Scott put the picture down and looked at the clock. "Well, its nearly Twelve. I'll have to get going. Have a good night jeremy!" Scott said happily, and he walked out the door, leaving Jeremy in the manager's office, when suddenly the lights automatically turned off. "HEY!" Jeremy yelled in surprise.

 **I am not dead! Also a poll is put up for what happens next chapter. Please vote on it, I don't have many votes yet. See ya next time!-Gabers100**


	11. Update 3 (Poll results and Another one!)

**So guys, I've tallied the two votes you've given and you guys want Jeremy to meet Freddy/Foxy/Chica, so I've put up another poll to see which of the three you want Jeremy to see. If you don't have an account to vote, Make one! It's easy and allows you to favorite and follow my story! And by the way, THANKS FOR THE 1500+ Views! I'll be seeing you in the next Author's Note, see ya!-Gabers100**


	12. The final update

**Hey guys, Gabers100 here, letting you all know that the reason i haven't been updating in a while is because i'm taking a Creative Writing class this year, and i'll hopefully be able to make even BETTER storys than before! I'll probably begin a sort of "Trailer" and then start shortly after. Thanks for reading this guys, I hope you have fun later! I'll give a release date soon!**

 **-** **Jeremy Schmidt** **Gabers100**


	13. FINAL UPDATE

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace is now re-booted and on Fanfiction now! If you enjoyed the first one, go ahead and read this new version! This is also the LAST update to the original story, so... Yeah. See you all in the new story!**_

 _ **Gabers100, Giving bad times since 20XX**_


End file.
